Harry Potter and the Coven of Power
by Quimby84
Summary: AU - Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry has lived a life of isolation, fear and regret. No one he knew is still alive and their memories haunt him every day. But Fate and Death will not be denied. Harry gets another chance. More characters will be introduced as chapters are written Dumbledore Bashing. Rated M for future chapters. Characters WILL be OoC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
This is my very first attempt at any type of Fan Fiction, so any helpful tips would be greatly appreciated.  
I am not sure how often I will be able to update as I am a full time student and I work part time to try earn a living at the same time.**

 **That said, I will do my best to bring this story to an end. Nothing irritates me more than when I get into a good fic and then it is not complete and has been sitting that way for years.  
If I use something from a fic you have written, please let me know so I can give you credit. I am not out to steal anyone's' ideas, but it does seem very difficult to find an original HP fic idea.**

 **I DO NOT own Harry Potter at all.  
All credit must go to J. K. Rowling!**

 **Chapter 1.**

Harry sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire place. The warmth of the fire the only thing that really warmed him. Inside, he was cold and bitter. He had managed to survive the battle of Hogwarts all those years ago, but many had died.

He had spend over 500 years brooding and thinking on "what if"

He was broken, bitter and alone.

The survivors blamed him. He was meant to be the chosen one, the vanquisher of Voldemort, but he had failed to destroy all the horcuxes.

He had gone to Voldemort in the forbidden forest and attempted to have himself killed to destroy the one that had been attached to him as a baby, but Voldemort knew this.  
Harry's Occlumency had been no match for the legilimency of both Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange combined.  
He knew he should have been more prepared, but he had been caught out, thinking Voldemort was the greater legilimens, which he was, he paid no heed to how Bellatrix was worming her way into his mind, just behind Voldemorts probes and learning from his mistakes, avoiding Harry's defenses and learning the truth of his reason for coming.

Harry had learned from others what had happened as he had been petrified instead of killed. He skulked around in disguise for the first few months after the battle. Watching his friends, but never having the courage to speak to them. Scared of what they would say.  
Instead he listened in on conversations or had spoke with complete strangers. Polyjuice potion was great for not being noticed, but because of its short duration, was only ever able to get bits and pieces of the story.

Voldemort had had one of his death eaters drink polyjiuce potion after adding some of Harry's hair.

They had then left Harry petrified and under guard of 2 Death Eaters while the rest of them tied up the fake Harry and walked off with him, being levitated towards the castle.  
Once there, Voldemort had gloated over how he had caught their "champion" and would now destroy him so that all would see who help the real power.

Voldemort had cast the Avada Kedavra curse on the fake Harry, killing him instantly. Students had screamed, girls had cried and many threw down their wands immediately, professor Mcgonagall among them.

Bellatrix had then cast fiendfyre on the body destroying any evidence of the deception while shrieking in triumph. The battle of Hogwarts was over and Voldemort had won.

This had led to all out mayhem in the wizarding and muggle world.  
Slowly, Harry's friends had disappeard, only to be revealed by the Daily Prophet to have been hunted down by Voldemort and killed.  
Hermoine, Luna, Cho, the whole Weasley Family, Neville…almost anyone who had shown any support or sympathy to Harry had died within a year and a half.

Harry could see each and every one of their faces, and had spent days on end apologizing to them in his thoughts. They were ghosts that haunted the few hours of sleep he could get and visions that plagued his waking hours.

Harry was a wanted man and had only managed to survive these many years by being his own secret keeper to the fidelius charm he had had cast on a run down shack by the sea.  
He had paid a lot of gold for someone to cast the charm for him and since his account had been seized not long after Voldemort destroyed the Ministry and became dictator over all of Britain, had been wasting away with only his magic sustaining him.  
He scrounged food when and where he could, but he never left the safety of the charm for long, knowing that if he was caught, he would be tortured but not killed. So long as Harry lived, so would Voldemort.  
Now though, Harry would never stand a chance, he was frail and you could see his bones through his skin. His magical core was almost depleted, he only had enough strength in him to cast one final spell, a spell he had spend years learning. A spell he would never have learned during his time at Hogwarts but the only spell that could destroy himself, the horcrux within him and hopefully be the beginning of the end for Voldemort's 500 year long reign over Britain.

Harry rose from his chair and stood in front of his fireplace. He had wanted to do this so many times in the past but could never bring himself to do it, but now, it was the only thing he could do, if he did not cast the spell now, he would never be able to ever again.

He pulled out his wand, one that he had found in the ruins of Hogwarts after the battle. He missed his Holly and Phoenix wand. He had been angry that Hermione had broken it, but had long ago forgiven her.

He began the incantation, gave a last sigh, flicked his wrist and cast Fiendfyre on himself….he heard Voldemort scream in rage as his world went black.

~/~

Harry opened his eyes, he was lying on his back and all was black around him.

He cursed himself, thinking he had failed and that he had only been dreaming.

A brilliant flash of light suddenly caused everything to turn white.  
No, this was different, he sat up.  
That had seemed quite easy, he had struggled to sit up for the last 200 years or so.  
He looked down and saw himself as he was in his late teens. Young, healthy and strong.  
Tears came to his eyes as he remembered his youth and thought on what might have been, 500 years of memories rushing through his mind.

"Ahem"

A voice in front of him, caused him to look up in shock.

A figure, dressed all in black with a large scythe attached to his belt stood before him.  
Under its arm was a book with Harry's name on the front.  
Dangling from a bookmark was an hourglass. The glass was cracked but what was most surprising was that there was much more sand in the top than in the bottom and the sand was not flowing.

"I wondered how much longer you were going to wait before you killed yourself Mr. Potter, I've been waiting a damned long time for you, I was almost ready to come fetch you myself!"

Harry stared in shock, it could only be Death standing before him.

"Got sick and tired of your self induced pity party did you? Well now we can get this all sorted out. You see, you were meant to kill Voldemort all those years ago at Hogwarts."

Death opened the book he was holding

"Says right here. You see, my sister, Fate, she was really miffed when that didn't happen. You know how women get when their plans get all messed up, plus I have a bone to pick with you in that I have been waiting for Voldemort for much longer than I was supposed to."

Harry stared, his mouth moving before his first words came out

"I tried..."

"Sure you tried, I was watching, in fact, we all were, we had a wager going and only my half witted cousin Chance bet against you…..you have someone lord something over you for 500 years and see how it feels"

"Chance?" Harry managed to say.

"Yes Harry, Chance. You see everyone has a Fate. From the moment they are born to the moment they die, there is something you are meant to do. How you get there if up to you, that's your free will, but in the end what is meant to be will be. You however are an enigma. Chance has always been a factor in decisions people make and the outcomes, but never in events as pivotal as what happened with you. Fair enough you became a self-induced hermit, so anything we could have tried went right out the window. What I dont understand is just how Voldemort figured out your plans"

"He and Bellatrix, they both used Legilimency on me, at the same time."

"Hmmm….." pondered Death, "That should have made no difference, unless…."

Death put a finger to Harry's temple. Harry saw his whole life flashing before him up to the moment in the forbidden forest.

Death pulled his finger away and Harry saw what looked like a memory attached to his finger, much like he had seem Dumbledore do with the Pensieve in his office.

Death held his hand up and the memory was whisked away by an invisible wind, where to, he had no idea.

"Seems like Dumbledouche did not teach you everything he was supposed to with regards to Legilimency and Occlumency. Having Snape do it was not supposed to happen. I mean, getting a Death Eater to try help you shield your thoughts from his master was pure folly!"

Harry was shocked, Snape was meant to be on their side.

Death saw the look on Harry's face.

"Yes, Snape was still true to Voldemort, he always was."

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash and standing next to Death was a woman with long flowing blonde hair, wearing a golden dress which clung tightly to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Did I just see what I saw in that memory?" She asked with anger in her voice that seemed out of place for someone as beautiful as she was.

"Yes." Answered Death. I always suspected Dumbledouche had something to do with how things turned out.

Death noticed Harry staring and chuckled.

"Harry, this is my sister Fate. Gorgeous isn't she?"

Harry could only blush and nod.

Fate turned to him.

"Harry, we are so sorry that things turned out the way they did. This was not a part of my plan. I always expected Dumbledore to do everything that was laid out before him. Yes, it was taking longer than we had hoped, but it all looked like things were going to work out. I should never have put so much on that old mans plate. I owe you an apology Harry."

Harry finally found his voice.

"So let me get this straight. I was meant to win and Voldemort was meant to lose? Dumbledore was meant to prepare me, but he failed, and because of that, Voldemort won and everything I knew and everyone I loved and had grown close to died?"

"Yes." Both Fate and Death said in unison.

"Not only that Harry," Fate continued, "But from the memory I saw, there was a lot that Dumbledore did not do. He meddled where he should not have meddled. He hid a lot of truth from you. You were much more powerful than he even realized. Why do you think your magical core was able to sustain you with little to no food for 500 years?"

"So I lived a wasted life because Dumbledore lied to me and kept things secret?"

"Yes Harry. We need to make this right. I will not have my plans foiled and my brother will not be denied the life of Voldemort that he has been waiting for. See the hourglass attached to the book that is your life? The sand is not flowing because the moment Voldemort won the battle of Hogwarts, things changed. The plan failed and there was no contingency. Voldemort should never have won!"

"How will we make this right?" asked Harry, "I killed myself...I'm dead, I destroyed the horcrux that was in me when I used Fiendfyre, someone else will have to kill Voldemort now."

Fate smiled a smile that was filled with sorrow and shook her head.

"Harry, the bravery it takes to take ones own life is greater that anyone can ever imagine. Everything inside a human is designed for self preservation and to protect themselves from harm. Most people purposefully fail suicide attempts because it is the last thing they can think of to get attention. You did not want attention, you just wanted everything to be over, but still, you needed to overcome every instinct in your body to actually go through with it. That bravery and drive is what is needed to overcome Voldemort. He is scared of death, that is why he made all those horcruxes. You welcomed death. While suicide is never the answer, you had no one left. Had things gone to plan, you would have had everyone you should have had. Your coven and your children. A family so large that you would never have wondered what it would ever be like to not be loved again."

"My coven?" Harry was perplexed.

"Yes Harry. You see, while you have immense power, the power given through a coven is immense. You gain the power of all your wives which adds to your own, without depleting their power. Dumbledore was a prude and I am sure that that is why he never told you this. Also, the fact that all knowledge of covens seems to have vanished from current books and knowledge, it does not surprise me no one knows. You need that power Harry. Not just to defeat Voldemort, but to bring balance to the wizarding world. Too many things are out of balance and it was meant for you to restore things to how they should have been. Vanquishing Voldemort would have given you the influence to sway any you needed to your side."

"So you are going to send me back? I'm a wanted man. I cant just go out and start a coven. Plus I only know the spells I learned in my first 6 years at Hogwarts. Voldemort will surely find me by then and kill me."

"Yes Harry, we are going to send you back, but we are going to send you back to when you were 10 years old, one year before you get your Hogwarts letter. You should not have lived with your aunt and uncle all those years. Also, we know you wont learn all you need from that school, not after we have seen what that waste of a headmaster will do. You will be trained here. Time means nothing here in the aether so when you go back, you will have all the knowledge you need. The power will come with time. You will be much more powerful that anyone your age. In fact, I don't think any student at Hogwarts will be able to match you when you return, not even the 7th years, but you need to gain the trust of the witches that will be in your coven. You need to train them. As their power increases, so will yours."

"You will train me?" Asked Harry, his thoughts still distracted by her beauty.

Death had been quiet this whole time and finally interjected, "While my sister may train you in something Harry, your magical training will be done by another."

Death started to turn and Harry noticed someone had appeared behind him. As he turned death said

"Let me introduce you to Merlin!"

~/~

 **A/N**

 **So I hope I have laid a decent ground work with this chapter.  
I am open to suggestions as to who should be in Harry's coven when he returns. I have some ideas, but want to know what you think.  
Also, which blood lines do you want to see Harry claim? Any specific traits/powers you want to see or not see?**

 **Am looking forward to hearing from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had no incling as to how long he had been training with Merlin.

The light never changed, he never felt hunger or fatigue. He had to remind himself that he was dead and that whever this place was that he was, was outside of time.

He had learned so many spells that he had never learned at Hogwarts but should have.

"Hogwarts seems to have become lax in what it teaches." Merlin had commented.

He had taught all 4 of the founders at some stage. Only Slytherin had left and gone to study with Merlins arch nemesis Morgana, seeking power that Merlin was unwilling to teach him.

"Its not that I couldn't teach him what he wanted, but rather I knew how dangerous it would be to do so." Merlin explained "The downfall of the powerful and power hungry in their power itself. They think they are now invulnerable and have attained ultimate power, just as Voldemort did when he tried to kill you after your mother sacrificed herself to save you.

No witch or wizard can ever become unbeatable, magic does not work that way. There must always be an opposing force of equal power, so, if there is an all powerful dark wizard or witch, then fate and the magics will allow a champion of the light to arise and defeat them...however their defeat will mean that eventually another Dark Wizard will arise to challenge the unopposed champion of light.

It is a balance that is always maintained. The power of the dark will always equal that of the light. The brighter the light, the deeper the shadow.

Think, when Grindelwald rose to power, Dumbledore was there to oppose the power which then lead to the rise of Voldemort. However Dumbledores time was over but he would not move on and so hindered you, thinking that he again would be the champion of light. When you defeat Voldemort, another Dark Wizard will eventually arise and it will be up to you to train the champion of light. But after two dark wizards so close together, there will be an age of peace and prosperity for all witches and wizards."

"I understand." Replied Harry, "Am I now ready?"

"No my boy, you now need to learn how to cast every Spell I have taught you without your wand."

"Why? All witches and wizards use their wands."

"That may be true of your time, but that shows their weakness. Wands are feeble an break easily. A wand can also only channel a limmited amount of power at a time. Your body contains far more power than that of a wand. When you channel a spell through a wand, you constrict the flow of power to the spell. Granted, a wand allows for sustaining a spell longer, but a strong spell will overvpower a wand everytime. The fitter, and healthier you are, the greater the reduction in difference you will see and eventually, as you build your coven, you will be able to not only cast enormously powerful spells, but sustain that power longer than an oponnent with a wand. When I was alive, we never used wands. The founders of your school never used wands, but allowed for students to learn with them and sadly, over the years, wands have turned into crutches for all witches and wizards."

"So, how do I learn wandless magic?"

"Occlumency my boy. Snape gave you very basic training for he was taught by Voldemort, and Voldemort still had ways to read the minds of all his Death Eaters. I will teach you Grand Master Warlock level Occlumency, making you the 6th person in magical history after myself and the Hogwarts founders, to reach such a level. Along with that your Legilimency wil also increase to the same level. Although difficult, there will not be a mind you cannot penetrate.

Because Occlumency requires that you always have magic at the ready, as it were, having that magic ready is what allows for wandless casting. Anyway, enough talk, let us continue."

Again, Harry had no idea how long the training took. Merlin beat down his mind defences over and over, yet slowly, he improved.

Eventually, he was able to create an almost seperate identity with his mindscape. To most, it would appear that he had no teaching of the mind arts as his previous existence was set up as the fake memories. He was able to lock away future events at will and so no one would know he had been back in time. He also had the ability to obviously change those memories to reflect differences that he knew would now happen in the timeline.

Once he reached Grand Master level, it was ridiculously easy to cast wandlessly. Having his magic active and available all the time was like being able to turn a switch on and off.

He also learned ancient Latin, gobbledegook, mermish and centaur.

He felt ready. He could duel with Merlin for ages without tiring, he could block Merlins mind assaults, he could apparate to any place, even without having been there so long as someone described it in great detail, or he saw a picture, plus, he could also fly, although Merlin cautioned him on this.

"Only exceptionally powerful wizards can fly. Try not to let this ability become known for as long as possible as it may lead to some difficult questions. Apparating, while illegal in your day and age for a wizard under 17, will serve you better when you are alone. In company, travel as expected for someone of your age and education."

"I feel ready, and stronger than I ever felt before."

"Remember, your power will still grow and you stay fit, healthy and grow older. As you add witches to your coven, your power will grow more...but yes, you are ready."

With those words, Fate and Death appeared alongside Merlin.

"You have done well Harry." comented Fate. "You have learned all that there is to learn, you are as powerful as Merlin was in his day. No wizard will ever be able to match you until the end of time."

Death also smiled, "I know it will seem like 8 years for you until the Battle of Hogwarts again, but for me, it will be far sooner than that and I cannot wait to see the look on Voldemorts face when I come to greet him." He chuckled at the thought.

"You will also have a much greater advantage this time around." continued fate.

"Last time, Dumbledore kept so much from you, including your birth rights and inheritances which, as a 10 year old, you can now lay claim to."

"Oh?" Questioned Harry

"Yes, go to Gringots to get all the finer details but you are Heir to the following Noble Houses.

Potter, Peverell, Black, Slytherin and Wyllt."

"I understand Potter, but how am I heir to the others? And which family is Wyllt?"

"Merlin of the Wild" Merlin commented, "Very few recall my family name, and now I happily include you in my line, for you are a living version of myself. Unless you name an heir for the line, it will finally die out when you one day, meet us again."

"The others..." Death continued, are easy.

"Potter decended from Peverell and there are no other living desendants of that line apart from Voldemort...or Riddle as it were, however, due to right of conquest, by defeating him as an infant, you inherited both his lines being Peverell and Slytherin."

"And Black? Sirius is not dead." Harry commented, still a bit overwhelmed.

"True, but due to being in prison, your Godfather cannot lay claim to his house and without any living desendants, the house passes to you." Finished Fate.

She continued, "Other houses may become yours through conquest over time, in fact you already may know of one, but we cannot give that to you now. Also, beware the Weasly family. 7 Generations without a female decendant belies a dark past that you will come to learn. Ms. Ginny Weasly however will owe you a life debt after your second year so you can seperate her from the doom of her line. Do Not act on anything to do with them until that time."

"Yes." Said Death. "While I will act first, seperating her from her family line will allow me to work quickly, before they can perpetuate their dark rituals."

Harry was shocked, but armed with his new knowledge, would be on the lookout for things he may have missed before.

Fate emraced him. He could feel her lucious body pressing against his and he reacted as any red blooded male would.

"I know you have never known the love of a woman Harry, but that is for the best right now because the bond you form with your first wife will be incredibly strong. Once you have bonded with her, we will meet again and I shall explain a few more things."

He felt himself growing smaller in her arms, and before he knew it, he was his 10 year old self.

"You will find yourself in the Leaky Cauldron when you wake."

Fate stepped back, he felt 5 rings appear on his left hand, one on each finger and for each hoise that he was now lord of.

"See you son Harry." Waved Fate, and all faded to black...

 **A/N**

 **I know the Fandom Wiki says Merlin went to Hogwarts, but I prefer yhe historical account that Merlin was circa 500AD, +- 400 years before the founding of Hogwarts**


End file.
